The Power of Three
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Three paragraph challenge containing scenes made up of only three paragraphs. Most scenes will be set in the Nickelodeon universe as I love that universe. Let the challenge begin!
1. Chapter 1

The Power of Three

Chapter 1: Fine

A/N: I've been seeing a lot of challenges for authors to do stories in three sentences, so I thought I'd adopt my own challenge and do certain prompts and scenes using just three paragraphs. I think that would be a good challenge and a way for me to branch out. If any of you want to do this challenge, feel free to try it. I think it would be cool to see how it goes. I hope you enjoy these prompts and the scenes I come up with. Some may be only one scene while others may have multiple scenes. It just depends on what I can come up with.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Summary: Three paragraph challenge containing scenes made up of only three paragraphs. Most scenes will be set in the Nickelodeon universe as I love that universe. Let the challenge begin!

"Leo, are you okay?" Raph asked as his brother once again sank down to the ground. They'd been doing physical therapy for a while as Leo didn't feel like stopping. Seriously, he was really determined to prove he was okay, even though he was far from it.

"I'm fine, Raph," Leo ground out through gritted teeth. "Let's keep going."

Raph shook his head but said nothing more. Leo could lie to himself all he wanted to, but at the end of the day, even Leo knew his limits and it looked like he had reached his. After one more failed attempt, Leo gave up and they went back to the farmhouse so the wounded Turtle could rest.

22222

"Man, Red looks fine," Casey said to himself as he watched April cleaning the windows. He'd always had a crush on her since he'd caught a glimpse of her in the hallway, but she never gave him the time of day. Then again, how could he compete with Donatello who was way smarter than he was? Donnie was everything Casey wasn't, and while Casey tried his best to be more like Donnie to make April like him, it was no use. He just couldn't compete with a mutant no matter how hard he tried.

"Are you enjoyin' the view, Jones?" Raph asked as he came up behind his friend. Casey turned and couldn't believe that Raph had snuck up on him like that. Seeing the bewildered look on his friend's face, Raph grinned. "Ninja, remember?"

Casey let out the breath he'd been holding. "Yeah, I remember. Just don't do that, okay? I hate it." He watched as Raph nodded and they both continued to watch April do her work.

22222

Splinter smiled as he admired the swords he had chosen for his oldest son. They were of fine craftsmanship and he felt that Leonardo would wield them well. He continued to polish the blades to make sure they were shiny. Then the sound of footsteps alerted him to the presence of another. He swiftly hid the swords away and turned to find Leonardo had entered the room.

"Sensei, isn't it time for dinner?" the young boy asked. His blue eyes were filled with curiosity and they roved over the room as though he knew what his father had been doing before he entered.

"Yes, I suppose it is," he answered. "Come, you may set the table." He took his son's hand and led him away from the dojo. Yet he couldn't help but note the look on his son's face. It was clear this one was going to be a great warrior someday and battle many a deadly foe. Though he wished it didn't have to be this way, Splinter knew that it was going to happen whether he liked it or not. With a sigh, the Rat shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts and began to make dinner for his young sons.

22222

"Fine! Be that way!" Raph pouted as he stormed away from his brothers. It was always the same thing with them. Raph would want to play and they'd boss him around as though they owned him when he wanted to do his own thing. He was tired of having to deal with it, so he left the Lair and curled up in a pipe no one else knew about. Maybe if he stayed there, no one would notice him. It's not like they cared about him anyway.

But moments later, his father found him and coaxed him out of the pipe. He asked Raph what was going on and Raph told him. Splinter smiled and said that his brothers just didn't understand how he was and that they had to be more careful with him. He assured Raphael that nothing was wrong with him and that he had lectured the others about being bossy to him.

Feeling cheered by this news, Raph followed his father back to the Lair. His brothers apologized and all was well again. Raph knew that as long as his dad had his back, everything was going to be fine.

A/N: And that's all I can think of for this prompt. I hope you all enjoyed it and that you'll enjoy any other prompts I put out. It's a way for me to branch out a little and combat writer's block. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cat

A/N: Here's the next little chapter in my challenge. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me, and I love how much you enjoy this. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, too.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

"Sensei, can we get a cat," five-year-old Michelangelo asked. His blue eyes were pleading as he looked at the movie he was watching about talking cats. "And could you put it in mutagen so it can talk like us?"

Splinter smiled at his youngest son. He knew his son longed for a pet, but Splinter had never been fond of cats, even as a human. Michelangelo was just jealous that Raphael had a pet turtle and he wanted something too. But then Splinter thought about all of the care a cat would need. No, it was not a good idea to have a cat in the Lair.

"No, my son, you cannot get a cat," he said. "It is too much work, and I have enough work taking care of you boys." He registered the disappointed look on his son's face and knew his son was crushed. So the next day, Splinter gave him a stuffed cat of his very own. Michelangelo loved that cat and was happy that he had a pet of his very own, even if it wasn't a real one.

22222

Ice Cream Kitty meowed happily as the door to her home was opened. Her eyes lit up as Mikey greeted her and began petting her head. She purred in ecstasy, wishing that the moment would last longer, but Mikey grabbed a tub of ice cream and closed the door again. She longed for one of them to stay longer, but it wasn't possible given that she'd melt. She did like the times Mikey took her out to hang out with him even if they were short lived.

Even Splinter had taken to her, despite his fear of cats. He often would rub her head and scratch behind her ears, eliciting a happy purr each time he did. Leo and Donnie also loved stroking her and even playing with her at times. The only member of the family who didn't really take to her was Raphael, and she was sad that the red-banded Turtle didn't like her.

The door opened again, and Raph stuck his head in. Ice Cream Kitty braced herself for his calm indifference as she let out a meow. He looked at her and then scratched her behind the ears, causing her to purr happily. It was in that moment that she knew Raph really did like her, even though he would never admit it in front of his family.

22222

Tiger Claw growled as Shredder gave him the order to hunt the Turtles. Once, he was a noble warrior who had traveled everywhere and had doled out punishment on his own. Ever since running away from the facility of monsters who had changed him, Tiger Claw had never taken orders from anyone else. Yet now he had to obey Shredder's every command.

"Yes, Master Shredder," Tiger Claw replied, even though he had the urge to claw Shredder's eyes out. He was getting sick of being ordered around and fantasized about one day getting rid of his tormentor and taking the Foot for himself. Once that happened, Tiger Claw would have everything he ever needed.

With that last thought in his head, Tiger Claw left headquarters to do as Shredder asked. He found the Turtles, but instead of hunting them as his master wanted, he just watched them engage in typical teenage antics. The time had come for Tiger Claw to take control, and it was starting now. After watching the Turtles for some time, the mutant left and went back to headquarters. He lied to Shredder that he hadn't found the Turtles, and the Shredder, being the fool that he was, believed him. Then he went to his headquarters and settled down to sleep, dreaming of the day when others would obey him.

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
